


The walls have ears

by GermanMLG



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Established Relationship, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pining, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, poor Sam getting traumatized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GermanMLG/pseuds/GermanMLG
Summary: Sam has mostly enjoyed growing up around Alfea, learning with his dad and his sister in the greenhouse and later on playing pranks on the students or his family. His ability to go through walls provides him with a great opportunity to use the school’s many rooms and chambers to his advantage, but also potentially endangers other people's privacy.Or one time Sam learned that there's a reason people should knock.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	The walls have ears

Today, Sam Harvey was late for his Botanics lesson in the greenhouse and had to find the fastest way from the mess hall to his dad's little plant kingdom. He knew the school by heart and decided to stop by at his Auntie Farah's office and check on what she's doing since he hadn't seen her at lunch today. The route was planned quickly in his head and so he went on his way, exiting the main food stalls to the seating area and directly into the next wall..

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile in the headmistress’s office-------------------------------------------------------------

Farah was sitting on her couch, book in her hands, steaming tea in one of her many fancy cups. Suddenly, the door opened and she was about to lecture whoever dared to interrupt her in such rudely manner, that she saw Saul approaching her. She put down her book and placed it carefully onto the small table which hid her combat clothes for emergencies. 

The two of them hadn't seen each other throughout the whole day so she was more than happy to spend the rest of her lunch break with him. She was about to greet him and ask how his day had been until now, when he reached her, cupped her face and wordlessly kissed her. Softly at first, they both grew more hungry for each other and soon, Saul was devouring her, his knee in between her legs. When they came up for air, Farah wanted to ask what he was doing, but as he saw her words in her eyes, he shushed her with his finger on her now redding lips, took her by her hand and led her desk, where she had cleared the top in mere seconds before Alfeas headmaster had her lifted up and sat down onto the mahogany furniture, facing him. He took a second to take in her still glowing eyes from the use of her magic. Even when they were their usual but nowhere less mesmerizing brown colour, he could stare at them for what felt like ages. 

Delicate fingers brought him back to the present, as Farah was ridding him of his training jacket, roaming his body in reach for the hem of his shirt before the first layer had even hit the floor. He shrugged the offending item off his shoulders and crashed back down onto the soft lips in front of him.  
His one hand once again went back to her cheeks, the other searched for the sipper of her dress on her back, not missing a single one of the shivers he caused in her nervous system. Her hands found his hair and played with them before she continued down to the flap of his pants. Once again breathing, panting out hot air, both of them used the opportunity to properly rid themselves of the remaining clothing. When his rearview saw the fabric of her grey dress fall onto the ground, he looked up as fast as he could, seeing his love in all her grace, wearing a familiar laced pair of underwear. 

He couldn't stop himself from smirking and as she took on his stare, she closed in on the small ground between them, swaying her hips with a devilish grin. He suddenly felt his pants growing even tighter than they were before and her eyes followed his pupils the size of saucers.  
Behind her lashes, she looked back up, taking in all the admiration for her she could see in Saul's eyes with love that made her heart grow wide and her core even more desperate. She wasted no time and kissed him, this time her invaiding of the other's mouth.  
Silva couldn't hold himself back anymore and so he took her arms from his waist and carefully but in a determined manner stepped forward toward the still cleared desk. 

Farah was quick to lay down, losing contact for as little time as possible. Saul pinned her wrists over her head and let her legs dangle slightly over the edge. One of her legs went around his waist, steadying herself so he would do what she so desperately needed. Him. Inside her. 

“Saul, please.”, She breathed against his lips and he replied with one of his hands wandering down her body, slowly creeping below the band of her bra, caressing her breast and then the other, massaging her to almost orgasming. The moans that left her usually so educated lips drove him crazy and her buckling her hips needily made the message very clear.

He further trailed down her lithe but still trained frame and let his lips follow, leaving kisses, bites and hickeys on his path to her core. His fingers fumbled with her briefs and finally removed the drenched item of clothing. He slowly started stimulating her with his thumb while slowly hovering his other fingers around her entrance. She was quick to get loud again, moaning and begging him for release.

Sam exited the bookshelf already half the way of blurring out a friendly greeting for his favourite woman -except Musa of course. What he saw, and heard, made him wish the floor would swallow him, although he knew from first-hand experience that that was not really a good idea. He was stumbling back in an attempt to go back into the bookshelf, covering his eyes with his forearms and praying the last few seconds never happened, when he suddenly hit a flowerpot Auntie Farah must have gotten from Terra once. The sound of the ceramic crashing onto the hard floor alerted the two lovebirds to the presence of another person. Saul nearly jumped, raising his fists in an instant and Farahhastily tried rolling away from the direction of the sound, resulting in her giving the stunt a little bit too much thrust and her rolling over and falling down behind her desk. 

When Saul recognised the face in front of him, he went pale very suddenly and a blush crept up Farah's neck when she rose from behind the desk, covering herself with her coat that she thankfully had stored on the back of her chair. 

Trying to ignore how very attractive the headmistress looked with her dishevelled hair and only covered by a brownish coat that matched perfectly with the colour of her cheeks, Saul wanted to burst out what the hell Sam was doing in here and why he hadn't knocked onto the door when Farah managed to regain the ability to speak first.  
“Sam. How nice to see you! Headmaster Silva and I were busy though and your Botanics lesson is about to start as far as I know, so you better go on before your dad comes looking for you as well.” Sam, still unable to speak only nodded, already half the way in the wall. Siva hurried to mouth an apologetic “Sorry” before he was gone for good.

Farah, now dropping her coat and once again revealing her curves, clicked her tongue before asking; “Now where were we? I believe you were about to make me see stars.”  
They were back to each other in seconds and this time, Farah made sure to raise a shield in the walls and lock the door, before Saul made her scream his name for the next hour.

Sam was left with the need to take a big shower of bleach and ask his Aunt to wipe his memory the next time he saw her.


End file.
